


Moonlight

by Patata (Claudina)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically two dorks being sweet to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudina/pseuds/Patata
Summary: Xander had been in Hoshido multiple times after the war ended, but it was only tonight that he noticed: Hoshidan full moon was beautiful.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Ryoma/Xander are killing me out of nowhere. I blame FEH for this.
> 
> PS: pairing Ryoma and Xander up in FEH is a huge pain when mages come in droves but I'm stubborn so that's what I'm doing. Totally not recommended for the garden maps though...
> 
> PPS: it's been so long since I've finished any fanfic at all so I hope this isn't too shabby!

Xander had been in Hoshido multiple times after the war ended, but it was only tonight that he noticed: Hoshidan full moon was  _beautiful_.

Standing there at the balcony overlooking the lush, meticulously tended Hoshidan garden, Xander felt like he was in a dream, all the surfaces caressed by the moonlight seemed to glow ethereally. The way the world around him exuded such a calming aura made Xander feel at peace, which was rare, and even the frown on his face softened as his mind slowed down to fully appreciate the beauty surrounding him.

He was silently observing the constellations when a soft voice called out, gently pulling him back to reality. His face lit up when he found out who it was.

“Admiring the sky, King Xander? The weather’s really pleasant tonight,” Ryoma said, his wooden sandals tapped lightly on the floor as he approached.

Xander didn’t know whether it was because of the magical Hoshidan moonlight, but Ryoma looked absolutely glowing and he felt his cheeks warming up at the thought. He held his composure, though, and replied, “The sky is really beautiful here in Hoshido. We get a lot of tempestuous clouds in Nohr, even at night, and so, such clear, calm weather is something new to me.”

Ryoma nodded and stopped beside Xander, his hands gripping on the balcony’s railing as he leaned forward to examine the heavens above. “Full moons in Hoshido are always beautiful, but it’s particularly stunning tonight,” he commented. “Look at how it glows against the sky, like it is surrounded by a halo.”

Xander didn’t even realise that he had been staring at Ryoma instead of the moon until his Hoshidan counterpart mentioned that. His cheek burnt as he quickly tore his gaze away and stared at the sky to see the halo Ryoma was talking about. “Yes, that is very true. I wish we could get this in Nohr,” he stammered, hoping that Ryoma would not catch on to his nervousness.

“You could always come here more often if you can’t see it in Nohr,” Ryoma instead suggested, mirth colouring his voice. “We can even arrange for a monthly meeting during the time of full moon, if you wish.”

Xander was quite sure that the King of Hoshido was merely being welcoming, but he still couldn’t control the way his heart rate climbed up upon hearing those words. Surely Ryoma didn’t have an ulterior motive behind his invitation, right? Regardless, Xander was sinking fast and deep into the abyss, clinging on Ryoma’s every word like how he clung onto his Lilith floatie in the summer when Corrin brought all of them to the beach, and even though it terrified him like nothing else had, Xander quickly realised how fast he was falling for his Hoshidan counterpart, who was ironically his enemy merely a year ago.

Was it Ryoma’s strength that made Xander fall for him? His gentleness? His wisdom? Grace? Strong will?

Or perhaps, it was the way Ryoma brought the best out of everyone around him in his life, just like how the moonlight made everything better just by shining its light upon them. Even during the darkest hours of the war, Ryoma had always been an inspiration to his people, and all the while he encouraged them and comforted them as they grew to be the best version they could be. It was just natural to be drawn to his light. Xander was no exception in that way. The exception was that now he was drawn to Ryoma even more than before, and he truly didn’t know what to do with this newfound feeling.

“King Xander?”

Ryoma must have noticed him spacing out, and Xander sputtered nervously, “Ah, yes. Sorry, King Ryoma. I just—”

“Just can't stop admiring the moonlight?” Ryoma cut in, a smile playing on his lips. Was it an illusion to Xander’s eyes or did Ryoma’s eyes also softened adoringly when he said that? “I don’t blame you, King Xander. Hoshidan moonlight could be hypnotising at times.”

“Of course,” Xander replied quietly, his mind digesting the hidden meaning he found within those words, and his heart jumped again at the imaginations playing in his head. Eager to avoid further disaster, Xander quickly got back on track, “As for the meeting, I think we should discuss it with our advisors, but I won’t think that it would be a problem. It would be a great opportunity for our kingdoms to get even closer than before.”

Ryoma laughed. “I was hoping you would say that. It would be an honour to receive you and your delegation here more often, King Xander.”

Yet another string of kind words from Ryoma, and Xander could only hope that his heart would hold because he couldn’t take these consecutive hits the whole night. He started to think of an excuse to retire to his room so that he could be alone to sort out his feelings when his saviour, clad in a delicate cherry blossom kimono, arrived unexpectedly.

“K-King Xander, good evening,” Princess Sakura greeted softly, and then turned to his brother. “Big brother, T-Takumi wanted to see you about tomorrow’s discussion.”

“I guess that’s my cue to leave,” Ryoma said with a bow. “Good evening, King Xander. I sure am glad that you are enjoying your time here.”

Xander bowed back and nodded, still a little giddy from their previous conversation. “It sure is an honour to be welcomed so well in Hoshido, King Ryoma. I cannot thank you and your family enough for this hospitality.”

Ryoma nodded. “You are always welcome here, King Xander. Like what they say: my home is your home.”

The King of Hoshido bowed once more and took his leave, with Princess Sakura following closely behind him after she gave a bow as well at Xander. Finally alone, Xander looked up at the moon again, face burning from both happiness and nervousness. A small shooting star tracked across the sky and Xander spontaneously made a wish without putting so much thought into it, but even so, he was sure that it was definitely the right one to pick:  _perhaps one day, we’ll share a home and my home will truly be yours too._


End file.
